


Am I Wrong?

by skei_ships



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Im terrible at tags help, Lots of pushing lmao, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, SKAM - Freeform, There should be more WilliamxChristoffer fics but i can deal, skam is some good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skei_ships/pseuds/skei_ships
Summary: Takes place after Chris and Jonas' lil scraporthe one where William gets under Chris' skin and push comes to shove





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever operating and incorporating my own fic onto the ao3 server. I'm quite new at every thing so the tags are weird and yeah lmao. There are a few words in Norwegian just to give it that realistic feel kind of. The words are translated at the end notes :)

Chris wrenched himself out of Jonas' grip as William stepped between them. William's face remained stern as if he was threatening Jonas to make another reckless move. Jonas' fiery glare was taken off Chris when Eva held his face to center his eyes on her. 

William turned to see Chris ascending the stairs and grabbing his fallen bookbag with an indignant fervor. The third-year boy exhaled through his nose and followed his impulsive friend. He trailed behind Chris as he entered the bathroom. Chris' chest rose and fell at a brisk pace. William raised a questioning brow at him and Chris' jaw squared. 

"Fæn, you have to back me up, William.. He was a first-year for fuck's sake." 

William studied his hair in the mirror and made minor adjustments to it as he spoke, "You hooked up with his girl. If I were him I would've killed you." 

Chris' cheeks were flustered red with anger topped with the fact that William's calm voice never makes anything better. "Samme det," Chris rolled his eyes. "I guess I should've known better than to expect you to help." 

William narrowed his eyes at Chris, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Exactly what I said," the latter snapped. 

"Maybe if you'd stop doing stupid shit to prove a point then I'd feel sorry you." 

Chris' slitted eyes tore into William's. "What point, William?" William knew he had just entered dangerous water. As a matter of fact he was swimming in acid that was now dissolving his body to the core. 

He glanced at Chris from bottom to top then top to bottom. "That's for you to figure out," He turned to exit the restroom. 

Chris fumed in his spot. It didn't take much for the boy to put two and two together to know what William was implying. "How fucking dare you?!" He took the opportunity while William's back was turned to shove him. However, William's sturdy body stumbled but a few steps forward. William clenched his teeth making his jawline sharp and his lips in a thin white line. 

"Am I wrong?" William's voice was laced with hostility. 

In Chris' right mind he knew William was bigger and stronger than him. He was the victim of William's glare that made his eyes seem black and demonic. Chris opened his mouth but quickly deciding against the thought and shut it. William took a step towards him, invading every inch of space between them. 

"Answer me." 

His lips brushed against Chris' temple as the demand fell from them. Hot blood ran through Chris' cheeks and his heart pumped hard within his chest. He kept his eyes down. He had to. He would collapse if he made eye contact with William at such a close proximity. Or something worse like... Chris shook his head at the thought and did the only thing that his rash mind could conjure up. 

He shoved him. 

Chris fucking shoved William. 

What else was he supposed to do with his back on the wall and every part of William's body pressed against him? 

"Knulle deg." Chris said bluntly with a small quiver in his voice. 

Then William was on him; gripping the collar of his jacket and slamming him onto the wall then pushing him towards the sinks. Chris placed his hands out in front of himself to keep from crashing into the counter. He threw himself at William and slammed into his chest. He teetered back but forced Chris backwards so his back collided with the wall. Chris' chest heaved and the hair falling over his forehead was beginning to stick to the skin there. And with that very image before him William couldn't help himself. 

He was back on Chris, but this time his hands were on either side of Chris' face to keep him still while William's lips found his. Chris' body became rigid and his eyes widened. Chris couldn't fight the fact that they were warm, soft, and smooth -William's lips. William had absolutely no idea what the fuck he was doing or why for that matter. Chris grasped William's shoulders and forced him back. Their lips made a sickly sweet noise when they parted. William's pale cheeks were now painted pink with frustration and Chris was pissed; pissed that William just did whatever the hell that was, pissed that his flustered body was reacting to it, and pissed because he pushed William away when he should've stayed close. 

William lifted his hand and smoothed back his hair so his face was in full view. His hand remained on his head so his hair wouldn't fall back into his eyes and stuck his chin out. "Do it." 

Chris' eyebrows furrowed, "Hva?"

"Hit me. After that stunt I'm sure you want to." William replied simply, his face -his beautiful face- vulnerable.

Chris raised his arm and pulled his fist back. William's eyelashes brushed his cheeks as his eyes closed. Chris' teeth sunk into his bottom lip and it felt like there was an invisible chain around the wrist of his lifted fist. A wave of mysterious ardor overwhelmed him. He lowered his hand but his fist opened up and gentle fingers brushed William's cheek. 

"Nei..." He muttered softly. 

William's eyes opened but stayed hooded. He pressed this palms to the wall on either side of Chris' body while his eyes peered into his chest-nut orbs. It was as if Chris' eyes were the very threshold to his soul and William wanted to know every last bit of it. Chris didn't know how long he was holding his breath until the sound of a door opening suddenly made him hyperaware of everything that was happening around him. He pulled away from William and picked his bookbag off the floor. Chris was already at and out the door before the person who opened it saw what was going on. 

William was light-headed as well as coming down from that cloud that obscured his mind. He cleared his throat and exited as soon as one of the urinals was being put to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how u think!!! Leave kudos and suggestions if u want me to write more! <3  
> ~Fæn: Fuck.  
> ~Samme det: What ever.  
> ~Knulle deg: Fuck you.  
> ~Hva: What?  
> ~Nei: No.


End file.
